


Happy Valentine

by herbilium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pianist Eren Yeager, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbilium/pseuds/herbilium
Summary: Levi found himself late to a Valentine concert date.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Happy Valentine

It was dark. A piano sat elegantly by the edge of the stage, accompanied by a classic guitar and some other musical instruments. Red curtains were set on both sides. A few of the projecting lights were still on, making it dim enough for a pair of steel colored eyes to travel around the room.

It was dark. There were seats—perhaps hundreds of them—and they were all empty. The room was not big, not small, just enough to not feel cramped whilst enjoying breathtaking musical performances. Judging from the lingering chill by the air, wrinkled cover sheets of the chairs, a concerto had just ended.

It was dark. And the man dressed in a neat white button up and black trousers couldn't help but sighed. Levi had missed the performance.

He leaned his back to meet the wall, letting his head rest against the cold. It sent shiver from his neck down to his spine, but he couldn't care less. He pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to hide his frustration. He didn't even care that leaning to the wall might mess up his perfectly styled hair anymore. He had no one to show it to anyway.

Levi had been looking forward for February 14th. For the record, he wasn't the romantic type of guy, so clearly this whole idea of coming-to-watch-musical-performances-on-valentine was not his suggestion. Somehow, Eren had managed to convince him that this was a good idea in comparison to lying in bed and cuddling all day long. Levi had frowned at the suggestion. They should go to a fancy concert, he had said. Wearing formal attires, he had said. To top it off, Eren had thought that it would be super romantic if they had come on their own instead of coming together. So this morning, Eren had kicked himself out of their apartment (to his parent's house) while giggling excitedly and constantly reminding Levi about their date at 8 p.m. in Shigansina Mini Concert Hall. They were supposed to be meeting there, holding hands, sitting down at the front row to watch a 30 minute of Valentine themed piano performance.

The ticking sound of an old wooden clock placed right above the stage caught Levi's attention. It was almost 9 p.m. Levi had never been late before and this was surely his first time. He blamed his car for suddenly giving up and not wanting to start its engine at all. Then he also blamed the packed traffic that getting a taxi really didn't do that much favor for him. To make things worse, Eren's phone had been dead the whole time so there had been no way to contact him and tell him that Levi couldn't make it in time. 

Levi stared at a box of macarons he was holding with his right hand. Eren insisted that, if Levi were to bring him present, it had to be something edible (that was a subtle rejection of flowers) and colorful and sweet and had the shape similar to krabie patty (way to not obviously describe macarons). So he settled with Eren's favourite sweets.

He tried to reach Eren again and again during the supposedly 30 minute date, and the rest 30 minutes to this very nine o'clock of the Sunday night. Not to his surprise, Eren's phone was still off. He tried calling Mikasa and she told him Eren had been waiting by the hall. Hey, at least he knew nothing bad was happening to Eren. Although that kinda left him with running thoughts of hundreds possible way of apologizing. He felt extremely guilty and arriving there to meet a dark and empty room had only made it so much worse.

His other hand fidgeted while holding the ticket. How was he going to apologize? Would the macarons do its justice? Or should he get down on his knees and worship Eren like a god and beg for his mercy?

For what felt like infinity, only seven minutes in reality, Levi finally straightened his back and started walking towards the door. The sound of his pantofle shoes slamming against the floor was somewhat calming. Staying here wouldn't fix anything. He had to find Eren first, he could be in his parent's house or maybe their apartment. At least Eren was safe physically, according to Mikasa, although he wasn't sure how Eren's mental state was at the given moment. He could be sad and dejected, or angry and filled with rage. Whichever it was, Levi tried hard to put his trust on the bribing ability that the macarons possesed.

Just as he was about to reach the door, a sound of piano was heard. But he was positive that he was alone...wasn't he? The raven haired man quickly turned around to see who the other person in this room was. Only to have his eyes widened at the sight of brown hair and bright green, almost turquoise eyes. Levi found himself gasping. It was Eren.

Eren had always been the best pianist to Levi, hence why Levi had insisted to buy him a piano that was now sitting at their living room. Therefore the sight of Eren playing melodies was never foreign to his eyes, and the sound of it was never shocking to his ears. Until tonight.

God, Eren was deadly gorgeous. Dressed up in maroon tuxedo, not forgetting his butterfly neck tie. The sweet melodies were now all over the room as his delicate fingers made their way through the piano tiles expertly. It was the way that his chin was slightly up, eyes closed, lips smiling sincerely and happily. It was the way that he hummed through the songs, enjoying himself as if he was becoming one with the tiles. Though the room was still dim, he shone like a sun to Levi.

And before he even realized, his feet had brought him steps and steps closer to the stage. His eyes were locked on the godly breathtaking creature in front of him. His ears were having eargasm that it made him shiver all over his body. There was a sense of warmth flowing through his chest like a tsunami.

God, he was so _in love_ with Eren.

By the end of the song, Levi found himself on the stage, slightly bent forward as his hands rest on Eren's waist. He leaned closer as he brought his right hand to tilt Eren's face facing his, and they kissed. It wasn't a lustful, desperate, demanding kiss. It was sweet, slow, passionate kiss. It was an exchange of wordless i-love-yous. When their lips parted, their forehead were still touching, as well as the tip of their nose.

"You're too amazing for me," Levi whispered under his breath.

"And so are you," Eren placed his hands on Levi's chest. Levi couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I missed the show," he muttered as he stole a peck to Eren's lips and rest his cheek next to Eren's.

Eren blushed, Levi could practically feel the heat of his reddened cheeks. "No, actually you came in just in time. This was the show."

Levi frowned in confusion. "Then what about the Valentine themed concert?"

Eren shrugged, "Those happened, yeah, but don't worry I also didn't attend that one. I was busy preparing with the piano at home."

Levi was suddenly slapped with some realizations and some more confusions. "Wait, but—oh, so that's why Mikasa didn't panic when I said you were unreachable." He paused, a minute later an offended look was fixed on his face. "Wait, so you're saying, if I wasn't late, I was going to attend the concert alone?"

The pianist chukled. "That's right. But I made sure that's not gonna happen. It worked, didn't it?"

Levi shot a look at Eren upon realization. "You did not—you broke my car? _Oh god,_ Eren." The look on his face was the definition of pure betrayal.

"Apparently I did. I saved you from being lonely at the concert, didn't I?" Eren grinned.

Levi _tch_ -ed and rolled his eyes, "So much for saving my ass."

The green eyes were lit up with amusement as he faked a pout, "Aaw, you can't be mad at me. C'mon, I'm sowwy, pwease?"

Levi stole a kiss on Eren's lips once more and shoved the box of macarons to his hands. "I'm not mad, stop being cute."

If his eyes had been lit, now it was filled with fireworks. The smile on his face grew bigger and bigger as Eren inspect the box of macarons. Levi had bought him his favourite macarons. It that wasn't true love, then Eren supposed there was no true love in this world.

"Thank you," Eren said enthusiastically, though his voice was small that it sounded like he was squeaking.

"Thank _you_. I love you beyond words, Eren."

"I love you beyond words. Happy Valentine, grumpy."

Levi snorted. Eren giggled.

"Happy Valentine, brat."


End file.
